What Little Boys Are Made Of
by JackieONeill Nut
Summary: Jack's in the infirmary again! SJ
1. Puppy Dog's Tails

Here's a new story from Jackie - actually an old story, but I'm sure you know what I mean by now. Just a little bit of humor before I start posting another of her epics. Flatkatsi

What Little Boys Are Made Of 

Doctor Janet Fraiser sighed as she moved over to draw the curtains around the infirmary's sole remaining occupant. There had been one other patient until earlier that day - unusually it was Teal'c. The Jaffa been there for three days until Janet had discharged him once his symbiote had done its job; healing him from the injuries inflicted by aliens on SG-1's last mission.

The Colonel lay on his left side in a drug-induced sleep. Janet adjusted the IV and increased the meds - he was going to need them while she worked.

The natives on PX2321 had certainly left their mark on SG-1, in particular the Colonel, before they'd managed to escape. His body was marked in several places. The weapon used on him was something akin to a laser but had left deep gashes in the midst of each patch of burnt skin. He'd taken several hits, on his back, chest, stomach and thighs. In fact, the only places relatively untouched were on his left side – the side he was now curled up on.

Janet moved the trolley of instruments closer and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, wincing inwardly at the thought of disturbing the Colonel. The last three days had been a hellish mixture of infection and fever and keeping the gashes open and clean was painful for him but absolutely necessary.

She carefully tended to his back first, being the easiest spot to access in his current position, then moved on to deal with his right hip and thigh. He groaned as each injury was treated and then re-dressed with light gauze. The hip wound prevented him wearing any bottoms, much to the well-voiced disgust of the Colonel during the brief moments when he was awake, and only a thin cotton sheet covered his lower body.

Finished with what she could reach Janet tried to roll Colonel O'Neill onto his back. He, not surprisingly, moaned and resisted her efforts. Another attempt met with more resistance and she had to call a nurse in to help reposition him. Responding to their combined efforts he finally groaned and rolled over.

Janet winced for him. She knew the wounds were very painful, especially those on his back.

He shuddered a little. His eyes began to open and he focused slowly on the doctor. She helped him to take a small drink and nodded to the nurse, giving her permission to leave.

"Sorry Colonel," she apologized "I know it hurts, but I've got to see to your chest and stomach. I'll be as quick as I can."

"It's…okay," he croaked. She could see he was trying to lie still while she worked, but he couldn't help the shudders of pain his body gave and within a few minutes he'd passed out once more. She finished as quickly as she could and re-dressed the wounds before she re-adjusted the light sheet to cover his lower body.

She was just clearing up when a voice called hesitantly through the curtains. "Janet?"

Janet turned with a smile. "Hey, Sam. Come on in." She opened the curtain a little to give her friend entrance to O'Neill's bedside.

"How is he?" Sam asked, frowning as she looked down at the Colonel.

Janet sighed quietly in response to the question. "Still in a lot of pain - the wounds have to be kept open. I'm keeping him high on the happy juice."

"I saw Teal'c earlier. Even he admitted those lasers had a hell of a bite to them"

"And then some," agreed Janet, with a wince.

"Is it okay if I sit with him a while?" Sam asked as she moved closer to the Colonel's bedside.

"Of course it is. I've just finished up so hopefully I won't need to disturb him again tonight."

Sam stood looking down at the Colonel for a moment before settling into the chair, sitting stiffly with her hands folded on her lap.

Janet looked at her friend, a sense of sadness washing over her. She'd realized a long time ago how much the Colonel meant to the other woman, but she also knew that Sam would never openly show her affection.

As the doctor turned to leave she made to open the curtains but then had second thoughts.

"I'll be back in a little while – I have a few reports to finish. Buzz if I'm needed." With that she retreated, leaving the curtains closed around the bed. _'A little privacy couldn't hurt __them' ,_ she thought as she made her way back to her office.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam sat staring at Colonel O'Neill, taking in his pale face, then moving her eyes lower, drawn to the dressings on his chest and stomach. The dressing on his right hip was just visible above the sheet drawn across him.

The Colonel stirred, groaning in pain even in his sleep. His right leg came up, bending at the knee, and with another moan he turned over to his left side.

Sam straightened…totally thunderstruck. As he'd turned over, the Colonel had taken the sheet with him and presented her with a perfect view of his butt. His very naked butt.

Her mouth opened and then closed, but no sound came out.

A few seconds later she found her voice "Holy Hannah," she croaked as she stood up.

She'd admired his butt for a long time - in fact she'd been watching this particular part of his body for almost six years, but it was the first time she'd seen it in all its naked glory. She eyed the firm, smooth part of his anatomy that was presented to her, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. _It was a work of art._ Well worth the admiration she'd blindly given it all this time. Okay …_ but what if somebody came in?_

The Major reached over O'Neill's thigh to take hold of the corner of the sheet that rested on him, trying desperately not to think what her hand was close to. She gave it an experimental tug… nothing. Tugging with a little more force this time, she tried again but the sheet remained trapped.

Sam flushed up more. Perhaps she could sneak out? The curtains were drawn. But then Janet would probably find him like this and she would never let her live it down, would she?

"Colonel," she whispered urgently. She had to get him to roll back.

She eyed the dressings visible on his back and realized it wouldn't be an easy task to get him to move back into such a painful position. She put a hand to his shoulder. "Colonel," she called a little louder, and gave him a slight shake. He mumbled and groaned but didn't move.

Despite her best intentions her eyes kept straying down his body.

'_For __cryin__' out loud, you're a Major in the Air Force,'_ she chastised herself. '_Okay, I can do this.' _She licked her dry lips and frowned while her brain sought a solution.

Then it came to her. With a small smile she focused on his back. "**Airman, move now. ****Roll**" She ordered as loud as she dared in her best 'command' voice.

The Colonel groaned loudly but once more moved onto his back. As it touched the mattress he hissed and arched with pain, making Sam jump a little and back off in alarm.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she whispered and then as her eyes took in his new position she froze.

_'Oh, this is __soooooooooooo__ not good!'_

She blushed furiously as her eyes fastened of their own accord to his groin, his extremely naked groin. The sheet had remained in its previously crumpled position. _'This is __so__ not a puppy dog's tail."_ She almost drooled as the figment of her many heated dreams became a visual reality. The seconds ticked by and as the shock left her, she eyed him appreciatively. "Much better than my imagination," she murmured. "Oh, way to go Sam, lusting at your CO's … well at your CO …" She groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead as she fought to close her eyes, finally managing it.

It was only moments before she couldn't stand it and once more cracked one eye open. '_Be worth retiring for though',_ she grinned sheepishly, but still admiring the view, albeit unwillingly.

The tap of heels alerted her. Janet was returning.

"Oh my god," she whispered frantically. She couldn't get caught standing there like this. She grabbed at the sheet. Thankfully it moved easily and she just managed to cover the Colonel up and sit back down when Janet opened the curtains and approached the bed.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Everything okay?" the doctor asked, eyeing her friend. Sam certainly looked a little flustered. _'Bet she was holding his hand or something,_' she thought.

Sam nodded. "Yes, fine," she responded, in a casual voice.

Janet turned her attention to her patient. "Funny, he's still on his back. He's usually moved before now to get some comfort." She stretched her hand out to check his pulse. As she spoke Colonel O'Neill's leg came up, but Janet was quick. With practiced ease she snagged the sheet as he rolled and pulled it across to keep him covered.

Janet grinned. "Oops, sorry Sam, nearly flashed you then. I should have warned you. Because of the dressings he has nothing on down there." She watched as Sam blushed furiously. "He 'mooned' the General last night. His face was a picture," Janet continued, with a laugh.

Sam looked puzzled. "The Colonel's?"

"No, the General's, silly," chided Janet, unable to keep the evil grin from her face. "I'll keep that information quietly locked away and bring it up the next time he gives me grief."

Sam looked at Janet with concern. "The General gives you grief?"

Janet eyed her friend thoughtfully; Sam wasn't usually so slow on the uptake. "Keep up Sam. Are you really okay?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam tried to concentrate on Janet's words, unable to keep from thinking about the Colonel's …

"Fine, just tired I guess," … _'Butt_ _tired_' she added to herself with a smirk as she stood. "I'll come back in the morning, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Maybe he'll be a little more awake tomorrow," Janet replied as she automatically bent to recheck the Colonel's vitals.

Sam couldn't help smiling as she left the infirmary. She made her way to her quarters and was still smiling when she climbed into bed and turned her lamp out.

"Sweet dreams, here I come," she sighed, with a huge grin as she snuggled down under the blankets.

The end


	2. Sugar and Spice

Sugar and Spice

"It is good you are feeling better, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T," yawned the man in question.

"You must rest."

The Colonel frowned at his words "It's all this sleep that's wearing me out," he complained, continuing when his teammate gave him a puzzled look. "I kept dreaming I was back at boot camp as an Airman. No wonder I'm exhausted."

Sam tried to stop her snigger but it was too late.

"No giggling, Major" Jack just loved watching her face light up.

Sam dissolved into outright laughter and lifted her hand to object "But, Sir …"

He interrupted. "No buts, Carter."

Sam slid down her chair, laughing harder than ever and swiped at the tears that sprang to her eyes. With a squawk she hurried out, still trying to contain herself, leaving a puzzled Colonel frowning questioningly at Teal'c.

"Do not look to me, O'Neill. I am as without light as you are."

"That's in the dark, T," grinned Jack, yawning again as his eyes slid closed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c frowned at the sleeping man. O'Neill's wounds were still too painful to allow him much movement, despite it having been several days since the aliens had taken umbrage with them. He still favoured lying on his left side.

The Jaffa had been almost certain O'Neill was dead by the time he managed to reach him. The weak pulse he found gave him the necessary adrenalin to pick his commander up, and with Jonas Quinn and Major Carter providing covering fire, he managed to carry him back to the gate.

Teal'c had taken a couple of hits getting to the Colonel and a few more getting him out of the trap. He shook his head, troubled at the memory. They had lain hidden as the aliens had baited their trap with the barely conscious O'Neill. The enemy had soon grown impatient with waiting and began to use the Colonel as a target, probably hoping the trap would be sprung more quickly. It had worked, but not in the way the aliens had hoped. The Major and Jonas Quinn had moved in, zatting their foe as rapidly as they could, whilst Teal'c used the distraction to reach the Colonel.

It was a great pity he didn't reach O'Neill sooner to save him from suffering some of the wounds that were inflicted, and the guilt weighed heavily within him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, as one of the nurses approached to give Colonel O'Neill his medication. The young nurse smiled at Teal'c shyly. Teal'c merely nodded his head politely. Doctor Fraiser had recently recruited more staff and he wasn't yet familiar with their names. He quickly checked her nametag and managed to read 'Steph' but nothing else, as she turned to give the Colonel an injection into the IV. O'Neill grumbled in his sleep but didn't awaken as the nurse made some further checks then moved away quietly.

Satisfied that O'Neill was sleeping soundly, Teal'c took himself off to kel-no-reem. He was still feeling a few of the effects of his injuries, not that he would admit it to anyone.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Doctor Fraiser made her rounds with quick efficiency. She only had one patient left in the infirmary – Colonel O'Neill. SG-5 had recently had a couple of injuries but they were minor and were now long gone. She quietly checked the Colonel's notes and glanced at her watch. Almost 2100 hours. The night staff would be in soon.

Janet sighed tiredly. She'd managed to get two replacements for staff that had left, Stephanie and Beverly having joined them a short while ago. She had been lobbying the General for a while now for more funding for extra staff and finally the funds had been approved for another nurse. Annie was her new third shift staffer. Even though she was grateful for the new staff, it was hard work breaking them in. Janet liked things to be just so and the SGC was no ordinary infirmary. Her staff needed to be first class - and then some.

She noted the Colonel's temperature was fluctuating despite the medication he was on. The antibiotics she was giving him were still intravenous, much to the Colonel's dismay.

She smiled a little to herself as she looked down at the sleeping man. At least the new nurses were happy to tend the Colonel. They hadn't been on the receiving end of his temper - that fun was yet to come.

The tired Doctor went out to speak to the staff coming on duty. She had warned them all when Colonel O'Neill had first come in about approaching him when he wasn't coherent. She didn't want any 'accidents' and at the start of each duty she reiterated the point again to make sure.

Annie was assigned to watch the Colonel for the night and a grateful Janet took herself off home, yawning as she went.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Annie diligently kept a close eye on the Colonel. She'd noticed his temperature creeping up again and in the early hours she began to bathe him with cool water to give him some relief. He woke briefly and she smiled at him as he regarded her with puzzled brown eyes.

She soothed him quietly. "It's okay, Colonel. Your temperature is a little high, that's all. Try and sleep."

He gave her a brief smile before drifting back to sleep.

Annie sighed softly. 'Oh those eyes' she murmured to herself as she carried on trying to keep him comfortable. "This job has its rewards."

"You won't be saying that when he starts," said a voice from behind her.

Annie jumped a little, not having heard anyone enter - she'd been too engrossed with the Colonel - and turned, blushing a little. "Oh, hi Claire." She smiled at the other nurse. "What do you mean?"

Claire had been at the SGC a while now and was considered an 'old hand' by the newbies. She tipped her head to the door, signalling for Annie to follow her out. Once they were in the corridor she moved closer to her colleague, lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

"Colonel O'Neill," she said, conspiratorially.

"He's been fine with me."

"He's still very sick yet. You just wait 'til he starts getting better."

Annie frowned "He seems nice."

Claire laughed "He gets uptight being in here and, god help us, we can't keep him in bed for long."

"Oh."

"Even Doc Frasier will throw him out sooner than she should because of his behaviour."

"I can't imagine that."

"You'll see. We end up tiptoeing around him. I mean he's well…" She lowered her voice as she double-checked the corridor to make sure it was still empty. "He's so sexy and all, but he's an absolute holy terror when he's feeling better. That's when he starts being a pain in the ass."

"Wish he were my pain," sighed Annie dreamily.

"Oh, he's spoken for."

"What? Is he married?"

"Nah, divorced but, well it's rumours really but …" Claire broke off as they heard a clatter from the infirmary. "Oh, now what?" she sighed.

Together they hurried back in, to find the Colonel trying to get out of bed.

"Doc'll kill us," growled Claire. "Colonel" she shouted to warn him, before moving closer, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

Annie rushed to the other side of their patient, helping to hold him steady.

"Bathroom," muttered the Colonel weakly.

"Sir, it's okay. You've got a catheter in."

Annie looked over at the bed, seeing the tube. "Um, not now he hasn't," she groaned.

"Damn, he keeps doing that."

"Colonel, you get into bed. I'll get you a urinal", soothed Annie.

"I'll stick that Foley to him with duct tape yet," threatened Claire under her breath, making Annie giggle.

Colonel O'Neill was still half out of bed and refusing to lie down, his eyes almost closed.

"Come on, sir, please," pleaded Claire, but the Colonel wasn't complying. In fact, the harder they pushed; the more he resisted their efforts.

A throat-clearing cough had them both turning a little to see who was there.

"Oh, Major Carter!" exclaimed Claire, "Could you give us a hand here?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam could see both nurses were holding a swaying Colonel O'Neill, but she couldn't understand why.

"Colonel O'Neill got out of bed, and now he won't lie down again," explained Claire, clearly exasperated.

"Oh," Sam replied quietly, coming nearer. She blushed as she saw the Colonel was quite naked.

Claire grabbed the sheet quickly from the bed and pulled it around to cover O'Neill's lower half. "Sorry ma'am", she apologised quickly.

Sam realised the Colonel would resist even more if they tried to force the issue. Now was not the time to push him. This would take something entirely different.

"Airman!" she shouted, using her best command voice, "Move your butt into that bed now!"

The Colonel stilled and muttered a "sir" before complying and allowed him to be lowered back into bed.

He flinched and moved onto his side automatically, but at least he didn't try to get up again.

"I'll have to remember that one," grinned Claire "Thanks Major"

"How's he doing?" enquired Sam.

"His temperature is still up," explained the new nurse, Annie.

"Thank god he didn't dismantle the IV's this time or we'd have had to get Doc back," Claire sighed thankfully.

Sam smiled at that; she knew the Colonel wasn't beyond completely disconnecting himself and going walk-about, much to the dismay of the nursing staff and Janet's anger.

"I'll sit with him a while if you fancy grabbing a coffee," she offered.

Annie hesitated but obviously Claire had no problem with the suggestion.

"Thanks Major. We're due a break." She quickly pulled the other nurse from the room, giving Sam a grateful smile as she did so.

Sam pulled a chair in close to the Colonel's bed. It wasn't often she got the chance to be with him when no one was about. She sat facing him, watching him closely but she keeping a hand on the sheet. As much as she'd enjoyed the show a few nights ago, she didn't dare risk a repeat performance. She let her gaze wander down his body - a very, very nice body, she admitted. She looked back to his face and was a little embarrassed to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Hey" she said eventually. She was still flushed at being caught checking him out like that, but she found she couldn't break eye contact with him, and to be honest, she didn't really want to.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back hoarsely, before muttering, "Hot. Has Doc turned the heating up?"

Sam smiled. "You've got a bit of a temperature."

"Oh" His eyes were starting to close again.

Sam spied the bowl on the next bed and retrieved it. She added some fresh cool water and began to wipe the Colonel's face gently. He murmured slightly, turning his face to the cool touch, but his eyes stayed shut.

Sam continued to try to cool him and he suddenly stretched his legs out and rolled. As soon as his back touched the bed he arched with pain and his eyes shot open.

She jumped up at his movement and clutched the sheet nervously. Her heart lurched as his face contorted with pain.

"Sir, try and turn." She gently touched his shoulder as his eyes slowly focussed on her.

"Carter?" he muttered

"Yes, Colonel. Take it easy. Can you turn back to your side? It'll hurt less."

He seemed to take in what she was saying and turned back onto his side, with Sam nervously clutching the sheet once more.

His eyes shifted, and Sam realised he was looking at the dimmed infirmary lights. "What time is it?" he asked.

"0500. Try and sleep"

"What ya doing here so early?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm going offworld with SG-2 at 0700, so I thought I'd check on how you were doing. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days.".

Jack nodded "Tell Ferretti I want you back in one piece."

Sam smiled. "Will do. Teal'c will be by later"

"Sure."

"You try and behave yourself, Sir."

"Me?" he asked innocently, "Always Major." His eyes were already closing once more.

Sam sat quietly until he seemed to be sleeping soundly. "Get better soon, Jack," she whispered, putting a hand gently to his forehead.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to the nurse's return and she lowered her hand, turning around casually.

"Everything okay?" asked Claire

"Yes, he's sleeping again. He's still hot though"

"Doctor Frasier is due in soon. She'll soon have him sorted. Thanks Major."

"No problem. Well, I'd better be off, going out at 0700.".

Claire nodded to Sam and as the Major left she homed in on the Colonel. She sorted out the catheter-tubing ready to re-insert it.

She half wondered if the rumours could be true. If they were, why would the Major have been so embarrassed by the sight of the naked man.

"I mean it, Colonel, you pull this out again and I'll do a MacGyver on you," she whispered to him as he slept. "I'll tape it down good," she threatened with a grin.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam shipped out that morning with SG-2. They'd found promising signs of naquada on the last mission and Sam was going with them on a return visit to confirm their findings.

Ferretti liked the Major. He knew he didn't have to 'nurse' her. Jack put one hundred percent faith in her and Ferretti never doubted Jack's judgement.

He sorted his team out and stayed with Sam whilst she took the necessary readings and samples.

"How's Jack doing?" he asked as they took a short break.

"He's still pretty sick. His temperature was high this morning"

Ferretti's eyebrows rose a little at that. She'd have had to be visiting pretty damn early to see the Colonel before they left for this mission.

"Doc wouldn't let me in again. Said I was a bad influence," he complained. Sam gave him her best 'ya think' look but Lou didn't notice and carried on. "I mean, it was only one lousy beer."

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam almost choked on the mouthful of water she'd just taken.

"You took the Colonel a beer in the infirmary?" she spluttered.

Ferretti grinned. "Yeah, but Doc caught us. He only managed a couple of swallows."

Sam rolled her eyes. Sometimes these highly trained professionals were just so. . .

"Ya think Doc got radar or something?" replied Ferretti grinning.

"She needs it with you and the Colonel. Honestly, what were you thinking giving the Colonel alcohol with all those drugs in him?

"It wouldn't have made much difference,"shrugged Ferretti "One lousy beer wouldn't have touched him." A big smile lit his face. "It never has before."

Sam shook her head and stood up ready to resume work.

"Did you tell Jack you here with us?"

Sam nodded as she sorted her gear out.

"Bet he gave you a message for me?" Lou grinned cheekily at her.

Sam laughed and shook her head as she picked her pack up.

"Thought so," Ferretti said, grinning as he took himself off a little ways, whistling as he went.

The day passed quickly enough for Sam, but she found herself missing the Colonel. Nice as SG-2 were, and especially Ferretti, they just weren't her team and he sure as hell wasn't Jack.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The attack when it came was a complete surprise. It was on the second day and they were only a short distance from the gate. They got to cover quickly as a host of arrows rained down on them. SG-2 opened fire on their surroundings in short bursts to see if it would scare the attackers off. It seemed to work and the arrows ceased

Ferretti cautiously checked the area, and confident it was clear for the moment, gave the order to retreat to the gate. His team stood – all but one. Sam was still prone on the ground behind a small bush. Ferretti gave her an anxious look and moved closer.

"Major?" he asked in concern as he approached. He let go a puff of breath when he saw her hands clutched at her thigh. Blood was seeping through her fingers from the arrow embedded there.

He knelt and quickly began to dismantle his pack, withdrawing a pressure bandage and a wad of gauze.

"Okay?" he murmured while he worked, seeing her white face and tightly compressed lips. "We need to get a move on. I don't think our scare tactics will work for long."

"I'm okay. Good to go" she grunted.

Ferretti hauled her up and Chalmers positioned himself on her other side. Together they got her to the gate. As the gate opened and the signal was sent, more arrows came from the nearby trees, followed closely by a few brave natives, spears at the ready as they ran towards them. SG-2 hurriedly departed amidst another attack.

The second they hit the ramp, Ferretti shouted for the iris to be closed. A couple of arrows came through with them, but fortunately no one else was hit. A call went up for medics and Sam was quickly whisked away to the infirmary.

Ferretti gave a brief report to General Hammond and then joined his men in the infirmary for their post mission checks. He dismissed his men afterward to shower and rest whilst he waited for new of Sam.

It wasn't long before Jonas and Teal'c joined him.

"What happened? How bad is Sam?" asked Jonas

Ferretti filled them in on what he knew. "The arrow didn't seem too deep though," he added hopefully. "Boy, Jack is **_so_** gonna kill me," he groaned, and began pacing once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet came out to them before long, smiling at them reassuringly. "Sam is going to be fine. We've removed the arrow and stitched her up. It's just a nasty flesh wound, and there's no other damage."

"Can we see her?" asked Jonas.

"She's out of it for the moment from the anaesthetic. Why don't you come back later?"

"Jack awake yet?" asked Ferretti, a pained expression crossing his face.

"No, his temperature has stopped rising but I'm not expecting him to wake anytime soon".

"Guess I'll see you later then. I'll go and clean up and report." Ferretti gave them a sheepish grin and departed.

Jonas watched him go, feeling some sympathy for the man. "Poor Major. The Colonel will never let him forget this."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

It was early evening before Janet let them visit and they found Sam propped up in the bed next to the Colonel's. She gave them a weak smile as they entered.

"Hi," she called softly.

"You okay, Sam?" asked Jonas

"Fine, a bit sore, but okay."

She threw a glance over at the sleeping Colonel. "In fact, I'm doing much better than Colonel O'Neill," she said with a frown.

Jonas followed her gaze and winced visibly. He too felt guilty they hadn't got to the Colonel sooner.

"Yes, but he **_is_** going to be okay," trying to convince himself of the truth of his words.

"O'Neill will recover," said Teal'c firmly and with conviction.

"Did Doctor Fraiser say how long you'll be here?" asked Jonas, pleased to change the focus from the sick Colonel.

"A couple of days at the very least. Say, could you fetch me some things in the morning?"

Jonas smiled. "Sure, Sam." He was grateful for the chance to be of assistance.

"There are a few files in my in-tray. I could use the time to read them properly."

Jonas nodded happily. "Sure, in the morning, no problem." He beamed again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Jonas's wide grin. '_Thank goodness the Colonel is out of it,' she thought._

Janet came in to shoo her teammates out and they departed quietly, with promises to return as soon as they were able.

Janet gave Sam a smile "Okay? Any pain?"

Sam shook her head "Just sore, guess I'm a little tired as well." She yawned, starting to snuggle down under the blanket.

"Well, that's bound to be true. Make sure you stay off that leg."

Sam gave her a sleepy smile as she turned to face the Colonel, wincing as she felt her wound pull.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet moved over to check her other patient. "Colonel O'Neill hasn't stirred, has he?" she asked. She noticed how Sam had settled down facing the Colonel and nearly said something about 'nice view', but thought better of it.

"Not a peep," admitted Sam, giving Janet a little frown.

"Don't worry. I didn't expect him to. His temperature is coming down slowly and I'm keeping up a high dosage on the antibiotics and painkillers." Janet made a couple of adjustments to the drip. Satisfied things were okay she said goodnight softly to Sam as she left.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam tried to stay awake, wanting to watch Jack for a while longer, but sleep claimed her quickly.

She spent the next day quietly reading through the files Jonas has thoughtfully brought to her earlier. Jack was still sleeping. Apart from the odd shuffling noise from him, he'd not wakened at all and night had slowly crept up as she worked.

She forgot herself and raised her sore leg to prop up the file she was reading. The sudden pain made her jump, sending the files off the bed with a thud.

"Damn" she cursed, rolling over to try and retrieve them without getting out of bed.

xoxoxoxoxxo

The sound of the familiar voice cursing and groaning caused Jack to waken. Slowly his eyes began to focus on the next bed's occupant, or rather the back of that person.

"Shit," was the muffled expletive that drew him further awake, followed by a huge sigh and suddenly Jack was treated to the sight of a naked backside as the other person was practically hanging over the far side of the bed.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. '_Delirious, he was delirious, that's what it was.' _He opened his eyes again and the delectable, very naked, rear of his 2IC was still there. As Jack watched the 'rear' wiggle he felt a certain part of his body responding to the sight.

"Crap," he moaned, throwing himself onto his back whilst clamping his eyes tightly shut.

As soon as his back touched down it sent shards of pain through him. He was unable to prevent a low moan from escaping.

Jack lay still, biting down the pain. He was also trying to will a certain body part to behave itself when he heard a voice.

"Sir?" It came hesitantly to him from close by - _very close by._

Jack's eyes flew open to find his 2IC standing leaning over him.

"You okay?" she asked, with a worried frown.

Jack's mouth opened but no words came out.

Sam tilted her head in confusion at him. "Want me to buzz Janet?"

"No." He found his voice - _that squeak wasn't his was it?_

"Sir, I…"

"Cramp." He ground out the first thing that came to mind. "Just stiff." He winced at his choice of words and squeezed his eyes shut once more.

"Want me to rub it?"

Jack's eyes flew open again. He almost choked and a strangled groan was wrenched from his throat.

"Colonel, let me help." She smiled down at him in concern

Jack clutched the sheet he held more tightly.

'_Shit shit,'_ he moaned to himself.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, flushing a little, but unable to tear his eyes away from hers. He swallowed painfully. His body seemed to be starting to obey his frantic command to behave, probably due to the fact that his back was giving him hell. "Uh." He took a deep breath then gave her a puzzled look.

"Carter, why are you here?" His embarrassment faded as he realised she was in a hospital gown and had been in the bed next to him.

"Little disagreement with the natives. Sir"

"You okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound."

"That's good," he murmured "Oh sorry, not good but ..." He waved a hand vaguely around.

"Yes, Sir, I know what you mean," she replied, with another smile.

She sat down in the chair besides his bed. Jack struggled back onto his side and watched as a blush rose on her face. He was struck yet again by how beautiful she was.

xoxoxoxoxxo

As the cold plastic of the infirmary chair touched Sam's flesh she was reminded how undressed she really was and she was unable to prevent a flush creeping across her face.

Then saw the colonel watching her and her colour rose a little higher.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked, still concerned for him.

"I've got everything I need right now," he whispered.

xoxoxoxoxxo

As soon as the words left Jack's mouth he realised he'd actually spoken them out loud. He closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion he was sure would follow.

It never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes again to find Sam regarding him solemnly.

She reached out a hesitant hand and touched his shoulder lightly. "Goodnight then," she said softly, slowing withdrawing her hand with a smile.

She stood carefully and sort of backed up to her bed as she pulled the revealing hospital gown together at the back.

Jack wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed as he watched.

"Night…Sam."

xoxoxoxoxxo

The last word was just a whisper, but Sam heard it. She settled down into bed with a smile on her lips.

"Night, Sir" she called softly. "Jack," she whispered as she snuggled down deeper.

xoxoxoxoxxo

Jack hadn't heard her whisper. He was off into planet dream. With a smile on his face, he fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

xoxoxoxoxxo

The End - thank goodness you probably said if you got this far .


End file.
